Dangerous Game
by Shadow-wolf78
Summary: A mysterious young girl starts to interest young Alex Rider. She seems very familiar to him. MI6 knows about this young girl and won’t tell Alex why she seems so familiar. On hold since my confindence is gone at the moment. sorry to those who like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alex Rider all rights belong to Anthony Horowitz. I only own the plot and my own Characters.

**Full Summary: A **mysterious young girl starts to interest young Alex Rider. She seems very familiar to him. MI6 knows about this young girl and won't tell Alex why she seems so familiar. What will happen when the two meet? Will Alex find out why MI6 is keeping this secret? It will be full of adventure and action. This is my first story. If you think I need to improve please tell me what I can do to get better.

Chapter 1 

A young girl watched as cars drove in and out of the large facility. She carefully evaluated every detail and activity that she could see from where she was hiding. It was fairly dark outside which made a good cover for the girl. Tonight she was going to get into the facility to take a look around and gather information.

She continued to watch from her spot trying to look for a way in. The facility was very well protected. She noticed a black van pull up at the gates. She knew the routine by heart. The guards would look at the truck and it's contents to see if there were any stowaways. The guards than would ask for ID. Once it was the investigation was completed they would let the vehicle in.

She knew the only chance to get inside, was to go undercover as a driver. A half and hour later of waiting, another van came into sight. She had to act now. She left her hiding spot and snuck down towards the vehicle. She soon got close and headed towards the door. She opened it and before the man could react she knocked him out. She took his clothes and put them on herself. She tied the man up and hid him in the bush while taking his ID.

She smiled to herself and got into the truck. Now I just have to figure out how to work it She thought to herself. After a bit of examining she figured it out. She drove up to the gates. A guard walked over and did the investigation.

"ID please?" The guard asked her. She nodded and handed the ID to the guard.

"You may pass," The guard said and waved her in.

The girl smiled and drove in. She parked the van where all the other vans were. That was easy now the hard part, She thought as, she got out of the van. She looked around to make sure no one saw her and headed to the front door. She knew there was a card lock so she walked over. When it was clear she swiped the ID card, entering after.

" Dang it. There is nothing. Now what?" She said to herself quietly. As things could not get any worse a guard spotted her and sounded the alarm. She looked around as the guard came her way. She didn't know where she should go.

"You're surrounded. Now come quietly," He said to her.

" Like I'll ever" The girl said and got into her fighting stance.

Soon a fight broke out. The girl was out numbered and was soon knocked unconscious.

This was the last time MI6 had contact with the girl.

End of Chapter 1 

Please read and review. This is my first story so please be nice and no flames. I can't think of a title for the story so if you have any suggestions please tell me. I will make the chapters longer when I write more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ordinary day in London

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Alex Rider characters all right go to Anthony Horowitz.**

**Chapter 2**

It was an ordinary day in London. The sun was shining brightly there was not a cloud in sight. The day could not be any better; it was warm and just spectacular. A young boy was just getting out of school and went to the shed and unchained his bike. He waved good-bye to his friends. This boy was none other then the famous Alex Rider who has saved the world countless times.

He got onto his bike and started to ride out of the school yard. He was glad that MI6 hadn't bothered him for a while. Alex continued to ride since it was such a beautiful day and absolutely nothing could ruin his day. That was until a lady walked over to Alex. He stopped and knew his day had just gone down the drain. The lady was none other then Mrs. Jones who worked along side Alan Blunt. "We need to speak to you, it is urgent" She said. Alex did not really want to go but he knew they would get their way one way or another. "Alright" Alex replied. The two of them started to head towards the Royal & General bank which was not a bank at all but the base of MI6.

They soon arrived and headed into the elevator. He pressed the button to go up to Mr. Blunts office. Alex and Mrs. Jones arrived shortly. "Sit down Alex" She said as she popped a peppermint into her mouth. Alex took a seat and looked around the all too familiar room.

"Hello Alex I know it is a lot sooner then expected for you to get called in but we need your help." Mr. Blunt replied

"Of course you need my help. I'm guessing you are never going to take a no for an answer will you. I told you many times I didn't want to work for you." Alex replied "I know and we most likely won't but we need your help and that is that. I have a feeling you will find this mission quite interesting." Mr. Blunt replied and took out a photo of a girl the same age as Alex.

Alex looked at the picture. "Who is this supposed to be?" He asked and looked at the picture for some odd reason she looked really familiar to him.

"This is Selena and she is fifteen year old agent. About a few weeks ago she was sent on a mission in Romania. We lost contact with her a few days ago and we have a feeling she was caught. We want you to go to Romania, find her, bring her back, and find out what is going on down there. "Mr. Blunt said.

"Okay but what is the mission?" Alex asked.

"I was just about to brief you on that. Her mission was to find out everything she could about the Shadow Blade organization and what they plan on doing. She was supposed to report everything to us at once. This organization was only created two years ago and already they have brought terror and destruction in their path. We also know that they are planning something big." Mr. Blunt stated as he showed Alex a few pictures of the organization that were sent to them from Alexis.

Alex looked at the pictures but he still wondered why Selena seemed so familiar.

"You shall go undercover has a student named Kyle Blade who's family is going down to Romania for a business deal with the boss. Also Smithers will give you the gadgets you will need for this mission." Mr. Blunt replied.

Alex nodded as he got up and went to meet Smithers office. Alex soon reached Smithers office and smiled. He always enjoyed coming here since Smithers was practically the only friend he had here at MI6.

"Alex my old boy how are you this fine day" Smithers said beaming as he watched Alex walk into the office.

"I'm just peachy. So what do have this time for me? "Alex replied

"I see well I have a lot of great things for you today. " Smithers said as he motioned for Alex to walk over to his desk where a assortment of items lay on the glass desk. Alex indeed walked over and smiled as he looked at the items.

"For this mission you will have an i-pod which allows you to listen through solid walls up to 40 feet. Also it has a built in camera to active it just click the play button three times and a little wire will appear and to move it about it just move you hand around on the pad. The video will be sent straight to us here. I also have a ring which had a hidden laser inside and will cut through anything. MI6 don't know that I've built this hidden laser inside this ring. I just have a feeling your going to need it. You have used this gadget on another mission before and it's the exploding bubblegum. You know the drill chew it for 10 seconds and place it on any sort of lock I made sure it was wild berry flavor. Next we have a notebook which shoots out a stun dart just blow through the spin and it will release. Now I know MI6 doesn't want you to have a weapon but I do believe you'll need it. Last but no least is a pocket knife but it has many other uses and they are hidden. I know you'll end up figuring it out yourself. Now lastly is contact lenses that have night vision and infrared vision just blink 3 times to active night vision and 4 to activate infrared. "Smithers said.

"Thank you so much Smithers " Alex said as he gathered the items and headed out of the office. He waved goodbye to Smithers and left the bank knowing a car would pick him up in 3 days time. In the meantime Alex could read over his knew identity and get used to it. He knew that there would be two other agents going with him to act as his parents.

**P.S. Please read and review I tried my best to make it flow and a bit longer  
then the first. Sorry If the gadget descriptions aren't that well done. Please read and review and no flames thank you**


End file.
